The Death of Hector
by White Lily of the Lane
Summary: Helen, Paris, and Andromache watch as Hector fights and dies voicing their points of view on the situation. One shot.


The Death of Hector

I'm writing this to show how traumatic and sadden I was when watching the death of Hector on Troy. This story takes place with everyone's point of view watching as he falls.

Helen's View

"Hector!" I heard the words being called. I knew what was happening. Hector was being called out to fight. It seemed so unreal. I walked up to the gates and watched as Hector got his spear and sword and shield ready for battle. Guilt overrode my feelings of sadness. I knew this was my fault, Hector should have let me give myself up to Menelaus when I had the chance the other night, but now it was too late.

I stood about 100 feet away from Hector as tears welled in my eyes. Hector sensing my presence turned towards me. He looked at me for a few seconds. His expression was unreadable. I stared back in his eyes trying to hold my tears. He looked into my eyes once more and then turned back to the gate.

His thoughts hit me, I knew he blamed me. I let go of a huge breath I didn't know I was holding in. I lowered my head and slowly walked up to the balcony to sit with Paris and everyone else. I tried to breathe easier but knowing I couldn't because the guilt had raised so high.

I reached the top and stopped next to Andromache for a moment. I placed my hand on her shoulder softly and closed my eyes. She placed her hand on mine and patted it. I opened my eyes and walked up to Paris.

I maneuvered around him and stood to his right. He looked at me, the look on his face was solemn and he was breathing hard. He turned his head sharply back to the battle and I watched as well.

The battle became more intense as they broke their spears and started the battle of swords.

Hector lunged towards Achilles and from our view it looked like he stabbed him. My hope rose but crashed back down as Achilles pushed him away.

Before our eyes, Hector stumbled on a stone and fell to the ground. My breath caught in my throat and my vision caught sight of Andromache slowly crouching to the ground. I walked briskly over to her and held her as she cried. My eyes stayed averted on the battle below.

Hector crawled on the ground trying to regain balance. Achilles hovered over him.

"Get up! Get up! I won't let a stone take my glory!" Achilles yelled at Hector. Hector looked up at him and rose to his feet. We all watched as Hector took up his broken spearhead and sword. He flung himself at Achilles and they fought. Out of nowhere, Achilles swung at Hectors' leg.

Hector cried out in pain and fell to his knees. I turned my head in sheer terror. I watched Paris's face and by the look of his face I knew I didn't want to look at the battle anymore.

I closed my eyes and placed my head against Andromache's and comforted her as best I could. I felt a tear fall slowly down my face.

Hector's cause of death was my entire fault. I should've died out there not him. I didn't deserve to live. I did the bad thing, all he did was try to protect his family and kingdom.

My cause of death would be guilt. And I think everyone knew that.

Paris's View

I watched as my brother said goodbye, for he and I both knew he wouldn't be back. I stiffened as Hector stood in front of me. I looked at him and he pulled me in his embrace. I pulled back.

"You're the best man I know," I said. Hector looked at me. I could see the fear in his eyes. I could tell he saw the fear in mine.

"You are a prince of Troy," he said to me. He tightened his grip on me. "I know you'll make me proud." He then kissed my forehead and walked off.

I took in a breath and walked to the wall. A few minutes later I saw Hector walk out onto the battlefield. I closed my eyes. If I had killed Menelaus when I had the chance everything would be okay.

I opened my eyes and Helen was standing next to me. I looked at her and then back at the battle. Hector and Achilles fought fiercely against each other with their spears.

Their spears broke and they pulled out their swords and fought some more. I watched as Hector attempted to stab Achilles.

My heart jumped thinking Achilles was dead but dropped when Achilles pushed him away. My breathing became harder and then all of the sudden Achilles pushed Hector and he tripped over a rock.

I gripped the wall, my knuckles turned white. Helen rushed over to Andromache as she slipped to the ground.

"Get up! Get up! I won't let a stone take my glory!" Achilles yelled. Hector got up and grabbed his spearhead and sword and started fighting Achilles. Achilles then to true surprise swung at Hector's legs. My breath caught in my throat. Hector cried in pain and fell to the ground. I watched as Achilles picked up the spearhead as Hector attempted to get back up. My eyes widened as Achilles stabbed Hector straight through the chest. My mouth dropped open and my breathing became rough and low.

Hector sat there on his knees and just looked up at Achilles. Then right before my eyes, Achilles took up the sword and stabbed Hector through the heart. My eyes widened even more if that was possible. Hector fell over. I breathed harder and it was hard to take in fresh breaths. I looked at everyone else. Andromache was crying with Helen comforting her. My father was grieving. I wanted to sit with him but my feet wouldn't move. My focus turned back to the scene below.

I watched as Achilles tied Hector to his chariot and drag him around the palace. I watched as sadness lifted out of me and anger fell into place. The tears in my eyes faded and I looked on as Achilles dragged my brother away.

I wanted revenge. I wanted to kill Achilles with my bear hands. What better way to make Hector proud then to kill the man who killed him.

Andromache's view

I walked up the stairs with my son in my arms. Hector approached me. He took me in his arms and hugged me. He then pulled away.

"You remember what I told you?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"You don't have to go. You don't," I replied the tears already falling down my face.

"You remember what I told you?" he asked me again. I nodded fiercely. He kissed me softly. I then held our son up to him. He kissed his head softly. I placed my forehead against his. He then walked away but smiled back at me. I smiled back and then walked up to the balcony.

I stood and watched as Hector walked out on to the battlefield. Paris and Helen were standing a few feet away. I handed my son to a handmaiden and I stood and watched the battle.

They fought with their spears until they broke. Hector fought bravely like he always did. I had a feeling that he wasn't going to make it but I tried to think positively about the situation.

I watched as Hector took a shot at Achilles making it look like he stabbed him. A smile spread across my face but it fell when Achilles pushed him away. My hands started shaking and before my eyes, Hector fell to the ground.

My mouth fell open and I slipped to the ground. Helen was at my side in a few seconds. She placed her arms around me as I sat there and cried.

"Get up! Get up! I won't let a stone take my glory!" I heard Achilles yell. I didn't know if Hector got up. The last thing I heard was a cry of pain. The tears were flowing freely out of my eyes by then. Helen was doing her best to comfort me but it wasn't working.

I knew Hector didn't win. Our son would grow up without a father. But I would tell him about Hector whenever he asked. I would tell him how much his father loved him.

Hector would always live in our hearts. Especially mine.


End file.
